A Vacation to Remember
by chiutane13
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are now in a relationship and decided to invite her on a vacation. They wanted to spend some time together. But why did the gang come with them on 'their' vacation? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A VACATION TO REMEMBER**

Chapter one

It was a hot, sunny and boring summer for Natsume because he doesn't have enough time to go out with his long time girlfriend, Mikan. Their friends thought of them as the Most Hilarious Couple of All Times, for the reason that their perspectives never meet. Because of company works, Natsume rarely goes out with Mikan. So he decided to go on with the plan he and his friends agreed on.

Flashback

"Hey Natsume, are you and Mikan still not going out for a formal date?" asked a blond hair, innocent boy, named Ruka.

"I'm trying to escape from my schedule, but my secretary…" he said as he drink a shot of wine but was cut off by a dark blue haired boy with a star mark below his right eye, named Tsubasa.

"Oh… that Narumi." Tsubasa said with a playful smirk on his face.

"That KJ one…" a sandy brown haired boy named Koko commented.

"Tch."

"Hey, dude! What do you really want from us? Don't tell me that you just called us earlier without any valid reason? I almost got killed by Nonoko." Yuu asked impatiently.

"Duh. He just wanted us to give him some suggestions on how to have some valuable time with Mikan, just the two of them." Ruka answered.

The guys thought for almost 15 minutes when Kitsu stood up and suggested. "What about a vacation?" Natsume and the others thought for a while.

"That's good!" said Ruka.

"So what vacation? When? Where?" a raven haired lad asked.

"A vacation at Hawaii on summer, they said that Hawaii is a good place for summer vacation." Kitsu said.

"Yeah! I also heard about it." Tsubasa agreed.

Yuu muttered something while Koko said sadly, "I planned to bring Sumire there but failed to. I'm really busy with my company works these days."

"Then it's decided. I'll bring Mikan in Hawaii this summer." Natsume said with a smirk.

_This is going to be fun._

End of Flashback

…At Mikan's Mansion…

Mikan Sakura was sleeping silently when the phone rang.

"Oh! What the heck is this phone ringing for?" the brunette girl exclaimed as she got up to pick the phone.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said. As the brunette realized whose that voice was she then answered.

"Oh, you're alive, my dear!"

"And just when did I die?"

"Half a year ago?" She joked and giggled.

Natsume heard her giggle and said, "Shut up."

"So what makes you call your dearest girlfriend?" she said as she tried to make her tone serious.

"Come to my office 'cause we're going to discuss about something."

"And when did I become your employee?"

"Don't you miss me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Mikan, come to my office… NOW!" he said in a serious tone. "It's also your fault for waking up late and making me wait on the phone for 15 seconds."

"Okay. I'll go later…"

"I said NOW!"

"NOW?"

"Did I say tomorrow?"

"Okay, now… Later!"

"Ughh…"

"Love you, jerk, BYE!"

Mikan's POV

"It's quite odd. It's almost a month since we talked to each other personally and not just in the phone." I sighed and then continued. "But I know deep inside me I'm happy that he called me. Is he gonna break up with me? Oh Lord… What have I done wrong? My attitude? No. It can't be! My attitude did not change but what if, he already finds another girl? Perhaps his new secretary but I didn't hear him he has a new secretary. What am I gonna do? Ask for forgiveness… I didn't do anything wrong. But I won't know if I won't come." I said as I started to prepare. I was nervous and when I am about to finish my makeup, I heard a knock.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Yo!" a raven haired girl greeted as I opened the door.

"What's up Hotaru?" I said with excitement.

"You're asking me?" she answered with a question mark on her face.

"Who else?"

"I thought Natsume's here because I can hear you, murmuring some 'blah blah blah' words before you opened the door." Hotaru answered.

"I'm alone." I said, justifying myself

"Okay, idiot."

"Then, what brings you here?"

"I'm just kinda left out because Ruka's out for a meeting." "Your dressed up, where are you going?"

"It's just, Natsume called and told me to come to his office." I said.

"Oh… that jerk."

"Excuse me?" I asked for clarification. "HE is my boyfriend and your calling him a JERK?" I told her with an angry face.

"WOW! That was an unexpected reaction of yours." She said in a surprising voice. "And just when did you start to defending him? You're even calling him JERK, yourself. And now you're telling me 'Excuse me' because I called him jerk! " she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, if we meet again, I mean… it's almost a month since we talked personally. I don't know what to say in front of him; I don't know how to act and how to face him." I said, worrying.

"Mikan, calm down. It'll be alright." She said as she patted my back.

I sit on the chair in front of the mirror and I continued my makeup. Hotaru just sits on the couch and watched TV. I stood up and went beside Hotaru, together we watched our favorite channel (DISNEY Channel) when we were still young. I remembered those moments I'm with Hotaru. I smiled as I recalled those memories. I'll always keep them, in my mind and in my heart.

_Kring! Kring!_

My phone rings. As I pick it up, I saw the messenger's name, it feels like my heart's gonna burst out because of my heartbeat. It's from Natsume. I can't even open and read the message. Then, Hotaru grabbed the phone from my hand, opened it without reading. She placed the phone in front of my face for me to read the message. It said…

"_hey, polka, where are you? I'm sending a car to your house. Don't go anywhere, just wait for the car outside if you're finished already. TAKE CARE on your way. Love you!"_

"Gotta go" I said as I get my shoulder bag.

Hotaru just shrugged and said, "Need a company?"

"No, thanks. I'll go by myself. I'll take it whatever it is." "Wish me luck!" I said confidently.

We went outside of my house. No surprise… the car's waiting. Hotaru didn't bother to join me in the car because she said Ruka and she will meet up in the mall right after Ruka's meeting. We bid goodbyes and went on our own ways. _Hope everything's gonna be alright._

End of Mikan's POV

NORMAL POV

Natsume is in his office, practicing how to talk to Mikan.

"Mikan dear, I missed you so much, come with me in Hawaii." He said to himself. "Mikan, come with me in Hawaii," as he knelt down facing Mikan's picture on his table, assuming he's holding her hand.

"How lame," he said as he get up and started fixing himself, like combing his hair while whistling.

"Sir Natsume," a voice said as the door opens.

"What do you want, Narumi? Have you canceled my meetings today?" Natsume asked as he hide the comb his using and regained formalness.

"Yes, sir! All of your meetings are canceled and by the way, a woman's looking for you." Narumi answered.

"Let her come here and leave." Natsume commanded as he sat down in his chair and turn around facing the window. When the door opens…

"Your late, polka," Natsume said in a cool voice, as he turns around.

"W-O-W" he said softly as he saw his girlfriend in a knee-length pink tube dress with some glitters on it. Simple makeup was put on upon her angelic face. She wasn't using her usual pigtails, instead she had her hair in a ponytail. She just wears a purple doll shoes. She was simple yet very elegant.

He was stunned by her beauty, ALWAYS. Well as he looked at himself, he's just on his usual office uniform. Mikan faked a cough and Natsume was snapped back into reality. Mikan hugged him.

"Ahhh…so what's my business here then?" Mikan asked as soon as she broke the hug.

"Ahhh…yeah…uhmm…ahhh…"

"What?"

"I just wanna ask you to…" Natsume said nervously as he breathe in some air."Come with me in Hawaii, please."

"And why would I?"

"Because I want you to be with me this summer."

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"I won't"

"What? Why?"

"Who knows, what you will do to me in Hawaii…"

"Is that all your reason?" Natsume asked, raising one eyebrow at

Mikan didn't answer instead, she just looked away. After a couple of minutes, Mikan broke the silence.

"It won't be enjoyable if there's only the two of us. It'll be boring. I would come if my friends will also be there," Mikan said.

"It's supposed to be just the two us!" Natsume insisted. "If you love me, you'll trust me." He continued.

"If you love me, you'll understand me." Mikan said as she came closer to Natsume, putting her hand on Natsume's cheek.

Natsume hold Mikan's hands and put it down, saying "I loss." Mikan smiled but soon was gone. She noticed Natsume's eyes was hidden by his messy bangs and making his weird look. He then sit back to his chair, turning around, facing the window, again.

"Natsume…" Mikan said, as she looked at Natsume, feeling something weird in her heart.

"Just call me back when you're able to settle your plans and when you're ready to leave." He said in a weird, cold voice.

"Goodbye." She said as she close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. Chiutane13 here! I'm back for the next chapter and sorry for the late update^^. Please do read and REVIEW! Thank you.

'kay , 2nd chapter's up and hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**A VACATION TO REMEMBER**

Chapter two

The next day…

"Hey Mikan, wake up!" a pink-haired girl named Misaki said. "It's already noon!"

"Ahh… Misaki. Why are you girls gathering here?" Mikan asked as she get up and start fixing herself.

"What are you saying?" a dark blue-haired girl named Nonoko and a dark green-haired girl asked in unison. "We planned to go shopping today," a short, pink-haired girl named Anna explained.

"Is that so? Sorry, I forgot." Mikan told the girls in a soft voice.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked.

"I am." Mikan answered as she stand up, facing the girls with a bright smile. Hotaru barely wanted to ask Mikan what had happened last night. But she knew it'll just change the mood.

Mikan went to the shower room while the girls waited in the living room. It took almost one hour before Mikan came down from her room.

"What took you so long, baka?" Hotaru asked.

"I' sorry" Mikan said as she and the girls went to the car to go on to their plan.

While they are on the food court…obviously eating, can't help it, they're doing the girl thing, 'talking about boys.'

"So, how's Tsubasa, Misaki?" Anna started the topic.

"Why are you asking first? It's not fair!" Misaki yelled as she look away to cover her blush which is obviously seen.

"It's because you and Tsubasa were the first couple in the group." Sumire explained with a wink of an eye.

"Well…" Misaki started.

"Well…?" Anna and Nonoko repeated while Hotaru and Mikan remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"He just proposed to me last night." She bursted out.

"What! He proposed to you?" Sumire shouted. Hotaru was choked while drinking her juice. Mikan widened her eyes but still remained silent while Anna and Nonoko just giggled.

"Yeah…Yeah…Let the whole world know," Misaki said as she already turned pink.

"Then…"Mikan finally talked.

"Then what? I told him YES because there's no reason for me to say NO and his been my boyfriend and I've been his girlfriend for 3 years. And I love him. That's all." Misaki bursted out.

"Okay, okay, we won't ask for more." Anna said.

"So, when's the wedding?" Hotaru teased.

Misaki just pretended that she didn't hear Hotaru's question.

"Then, let's go on to our next victim!" Nonoko said excitedly as she roamed her eyes to the girls.

"Why not you, Nonoko?" Anna said as she raised an eyebrow to Nonoko.

"Wha…wha.. Why me?" Nonoko asked nervously.

Nonoko and Yuu are the shy-type person in the gang but their actions can tell that the two of them is now in relationship. That's why the gang thought that the two of them are already going out.

"Let me explain it," Sumire started. "It's because we thought you are already going out with Yuu," she continued as she glance at the girls.

"Yeah, we really thought that you were now in a 'special' realationship." Misaki commented.

Hotaru heard what Misaki said and added, "Oh, by the way, I accidentally caught a picture of you and Yuu together at the park last week."

Anna's eyes widened. "What? That was a misunderstanding. We just accidentally met there, I was looking for tools for my experiments, and Yuu was buying a book at the bookstore. I saw him and I approached him. That's all. No other things attached." Nonoko denied.

"Hn. You're just denying. I can see it by the way you talk. We're friends since we're four and I we almost knew everything about each other." Mikan said.

The other girls nodded their heads. "Alright! Alright! We're now in a relationship. Are you now contented?" Nonoko said honestly. She looked away to hide her blush. Anna saw it and said, "Nonoko, your blushing!"

"Yeah, blushing madly." Hotaru said to herself as she took her camera silently. The girls heard a click and looked at Hotaru, glaring. Hotaru stood up and run.

"Hotaru, gift me that!" Nonoko yelled at Hotaru as she stand up and start running after her, trying hard to get the picture.

"Hotaru sure is a paparazzi," Sumire stated. Mikan, Misaki and Anna nodded while sipping their juices. They watched silently to their friends who were running around the food court. People stared at the two and started whispering to each other.

After five minutes of running and chatting, Hotaru accidentally bumped on a certain blonde-haired guy.

"Ohh…sorry. I was just…" Hotaru tried to apologize but was interrupted by the blonde-haired guy.

"Ho… Hotaru?" Ruka asked as he stand up.

"Ruka, what are you doing here?"

"Ahmmm… we, the boys decided to play DOTA,"

"DOTA again? And 'we, the boys', your alone! Where are the others? And by the way, why on earth in the mall, specifically in the food court?" Hotaru asked continuously.

"Hey! Hey! What's gotten unto you?" Ruka asked back. Hotaru was about to answer but was interrupted by Nonoko.

Trying to catch her breath, she said, "Ruka-kun, where's Yuu?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow to Nonoko, confused. She asked suspiciously, "What do you mean, Nonoko?"

"It's just that, I told Yuu that we will be here. I did not expect that all of the boys will be here also. I just overheard in the food court," Nonoko answered as she totally calmed herself.

"Oh, DOTA huh?" Hotaru said as she glared at Ruka. Ruka looked away to avoid eye contact so Hotaru punched him on the stomach.

"Ohh…" Ruka assumed that it hurts (which actually really hurts).

"That hurts, sweetie!" Ruka continued as she kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

After a few seconds, the other boys came, surprisingly, with Natsume. Hotaru and Nonoko lead them to where the other girls were.

"Natsume, it's surprising that you're here." Hotaru said, with Ruka's arm around her waist.

Natsume just answered Hotaru's question with a "Duh."

"Hey, Hotaru give me that," Nonoko said as she remembered the camera (Hotaru's holding it actually).

"What's 'that'?" Yuu asked curiously, putting his arm on Nonoko's waist.

Nonoko twitched and said, "I-it's nothing."

When the other girls were visible, the boys did not waste a second. They ran hurriedly to hug their loved one except for Natsume and Mikan. They just stand and stared at each other. After a few seconds, Natsume came closer and hugged Mikan tightly while kissing her forehead. Then, they all decided to settle down. The sitting arrangement: Nonoko, Yuu, Misaki, Tsubasa, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Sumire, Kitsuneme, and Anna.

"It's quite odd, why are all the boys here? It's supposed to be a GIRLS' shopping." Misaki asked curiously as she looked at her fiancé. "Don't you want me here?" Tsubasa teased his fiancée as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, Misaki's right!" Anna said as she leaned on Kitsuneme's shoulder.

Yuu answered, "Nonoko told me that you guys will be here so I told the boys to surprise you."

"And besides, Natsume has something to announce," Koko continued.

The girls raised their eyebrows. "What is it?" Nonoko asked excitedly.

"You're going to be married?" Sumire asked eagerly.

Misaki continued, "Is that he reason why you've been so silent earlier?"

"It's not that thing!" Mikan justified herself. Even though she loved Natsume a lot, she still waits the right time for them to be married.

Hotaru calmly asked, "So, what is it?"

"We're all going to Hawaii for vacation," Natsume answered coolly as she put his hand on Mikan's waist.

"What?" the boys asked in chorus while Nonoko, Misaki, Anna and Sumire left their mouth open. Hotaru just closed her eyes and continued sipping her juice.

Mikan's eyes widened while looking at Natsume. "I thought that… that vacation would only be you and Mikan!" Koko commented.

"But it wouldn't be enjoyable if there's only the two of us, right Mikan?" Natsume said as he smiled at Mikan. "Since I propose this one, I'll cover all the expenses." Natsume continued as he hold Mikan's hand.

"What does that mean?" Mikan askes her boyfriend silently. "Do you really think the girls will come without their boyfriends?" Natsume whispered, "I guess so, the more the merrier."

"Thanks!" Mikan said with a bright smile as she hugged Natsume and kissed him quickly on the lips. She then leaned on his shoulder.

The gang smiled at each other. Sumire suddenly asked, "When will this vacation be?"

"Yeah, right. So we can pack our things as soon as possible and more time to prepare." Koko said as he caressed Sumire's hair. Sumire giggled.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at Koko. Koko then stopped touching Sumire's hair. '_Oopss…_' Koko thought.

"Hmmm…the day after tomorrow?" Natsume asked the gang for agreement. He looked at everyone but no one ansewered for a while. _Maybe they're thinking… _Natsume thought as he waited for their answers.

"It'll be alright for me. How about you guys?" Anna asked as she raised an eyebrow at Kitsuneme. "It'll be alright for me." Kitsuneme said.

"A vacation will be alright to escape company works, right?" Ruka asked Hotaru. "Maybe," Hotaru muttered. "So, me and Hotaru agreed for the day after tomorrow. How about you, Tsubasa?"

"We'll go the day after tomorrow." Tsubasa said. Others nodded their heads.

"So it's settled then, our vacation will be on the day after tomorrow." Mikan announced. A bright smile was seen on Mikan's face. Others smiled as they saw Mikan's smile.

Natsume will do everything just to make Mikan happy.

~…~

The gang then decided to go home but Mikan and Natsume wanted to go to their sakura tree first. They went to Natsume's car and drove away. On their way to the park, thw two lovers remained silent, until the sakura tree can be seen. They went outside the car and walked slowly. It is still 4 pm. Mikan tried to open up a conversation.

"Hey, what made you decide to let them come with us in Hawaii?" Mikan started as she look Natsume in the eyes.

"I thought of it last night. You said that it'll be no fun if there's only the two of us so, I decided to invite them too. And as long as you enjoy and your happy, I'll be happy too." Natsume explained as they reached their sakura tree.

Mikan smiled. Natsume leaned on the tree while Mikan leaned on the tree while Mikan leaned on Natsume's shoulder. They hold each other's hands and closed their eyes. They remained like that for a few minutes.

Mikan moved her face to Natsume's ear and whispered, "Thank you and I love you." Natsume heard Mikan. He opened his eyes and said, "You're welcome." He moved his face to Mikan's face and said slowly, "I love you too." Mikan knew that Natsume was about to kiss her, so she closed her eyes. Natsume was about to kiss her but was interrupted by his phone. His phone rang repeatedly.

"Shit." Natsume muttered.

"Hey answer the phone. Maybe it's important." Mikan said as she patted his shoulder, with a you-should-answer-the-phone look.

Natsume stood up answered the phone. "What is it?" Natsume asked in an irritated tone.

"Ms. Aoi is here in your office, she wants you Sir," his secretary, Narumi answered.

"Alright!" Natsume said as he hang up the phone. "Aoi's at my office, she has a business with me." He said coldly.

"Oh, Aoi," she paused. "So, let's go." She continued as she stood up and walked to the car.

"Sure you're alright?" Natsume asked worryingly.

"yeah, yeah. Maybe Aoi's in trouble, hehe." Mikan joked.

Natsume chuckled and went inside the car and headed to Mikan's house. When they arrived, Natsume went outsid e the car first and offered to open her door.

"So, take care." Natsume said as he kissed Mikan on the cheek.

Mikan nodded her head and said, "Take care too," as she kissed Natsume on the forehead. Natsume then drove away going to his office.

~end of the chapter~


End file.
